The Wedding - He loves u not style
by Hitomi0687
Summary: Isako is back? It's time for the wedding! This is S&S, a little Mushy. Please R


A/N Sort of a sequel to He loves u not, but you don't have to read He loves u not, this changes POV, is not a Songfic, and is kind of long. This story is based 4 years after He loves u not. Sakura and Li are both working and have graduated from college (They're 21-22 yrs. old). Meilin and Madison are still best friends with Sakura and have also graduated from college. Also my story uses dollars, because I don't know enough about any countries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors but I do own any non-card captor characters and places.

Sakura stood in her dressing room in a pure white wedding dress. She couldn't believe it; today was her wedding day. She was marrying her only love Li Syaoran. The week had started out exactly as planned, but by today everything that shouldn't have happened, did. From old rivals trying to stop the wedding to the florist delivering the wrong flowers. She stood watching her reflection in the mirror and remembering. 

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Sunday afternoon, Li had come during his lunch break to pick Sakura up from church. They were on they're way to see Meilin and Madison where Sakura would be dropped off to help with the wedding plans. The wedding was only a week away. They decided to stop at Saisai's Restaurant for lunch first. They stopped, walked in, found a table, and ordered. 

All of the sudden they heard a squeal "Li!" They turned to see a young woman around their age walking towards them. "How have you been Li?" the girl asked, completely ignoring Sakura. 

"He's fine, but who are you?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Oh, Hello Sakura, I suppose you wouldn't recognize me," answered the girl. 

"Ok, you know our names. Now, who are you?" asked Li.

"Well, since you asked Li, it's me, Isako." At this Sakura paled and Li simply smiled said "Oh," then turned back to Sakura. 

"Since you're in town, maybe you would like to come to our wedding next Sunday," Sakura said smiling sweetly.

Isako turned to Li and said, "So, you are actually going to go through with that. I thought you had more sense. Li you could…"

"No Isako," Li cut her off. "Now good bye."

"That's the way you feel, now. We'll see what you say the day before the wedding. Remember I'm still open, even if you just want to talk." Isako added as she walked out of the Restaurant. 

"Li, I'm not hungry anymore. Let's just go to Madison's I need to talk to Meilin and Madison."

"Ok Sakura, come on I'll tell the waitress we're leaving." Li said as he took her hand and helped her up out of the chair wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay Sakura, I'm not backing out. I love you and YOU ONLY," Li whispered into Sakura's ear. "Remember, I'm the one who proposed," he added bringing a small grin to Sakura's face.

"Alright then, let's go."

-~- At Madison's -~-

"Good, your finally here," Madison greeted as she opened her front door.

"It took you long enough," Meilin added a little annoyed at the fact that she had been there for almost an hour already. 

"Sorry, we stopped for lunch, and well that's a story for later," Sakura apologized.

"Well, I've got to head to work, I'll pick you up in a couple of hours Sakura," Li said heading for the door. 

"See you then," Sakura whispered as she quickly kissed Li before he walked out the door.

"So, what really took you so long?" Meilin asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, we know you both eat faster then that," Madison added evilly.

"It's not what you think. First of all I was late finishing work, then we couldn't decide on which restaurant. We finally chose Saisai's and then guess who was there; Isako. Can you believe it? One week till my wedding and who should show up, none other then my long lost enemy. The worst part is she put the moves on Li." Sakura almost cried at the thought. "And me and my big mouth! I invited her to the wedding. I can't believe I'm so stupid."

"You are not stupid Sakura. It's not your fault that it happened, besides Li ignored her. Didn't he?" Madison comforted. 

"Yeah he did."

" Hey Sakura, did you tell Isako when the wedding was or where?" Meilin asked also trying to comfort Sakura.

"Well, not exactly, all I said was that it was next Sunday."

"See, she most likely won't be able to come then." 

"Even if she did, she couldn't stop the wedding," Madison added to Meilin's statement. "So let's get started," Madison finished pulling out an ordering sheet for flowers. 

-~- 4 hours later -~-

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

"I'll get it," called Meilin from the hallway.

"Come on in Li, we're almost finished," Meilin said leading Li into the family room where she, Madison, and Sakura had just spent three and a half hours planning, ordering, and planning more. 

"Hey Li," Sakura and Madison both greeted.

"Li, do you think this shade of blue or this one, for the brides maid's hair ribbons?" Sakura asked holding up two pieces of cloth in similar shades of light blue.

"Is there a difference in the color?" Li asked while staring at the two trying to find a difference.

"Yes, there is, the one on the right will look better Sakura," Madison said walking over to her Maiden of Honor dress and holding up the pieces of cloth to prove her point. 

"Well, I guess that's it then," Sakura said. "Do you two want to go out to dinner? It will be part of my thank you for helping so much," Sakura asked the two girls.

"Sure," they both readily agreed. 

They left, and the rest of Sunday finished uneventful, followed by a boring and exhausting Monday and the last week single party Tuesday. 

-~- Wednesday -~-

"Hey Madison, Meilin," Sakura greeted as she walked into Madison's apartment.

"Hi Sakura," they answered.

"I ordered the flowers, the bouquets and boutonnières are finished, and all of the dresses and tux's are in and fit their owners," Madison filled Sakura in. 

"That is all except the bride's dress," Meilin added hoping Sakura would offer some information about her dress. She had informed her friends that they could help with everything, excluding her dress. That would be a surprise for everyone.

"Sakura do you even have a dress, yet?" Madison asked.

"Yes"

"What does it look like?" Meilin asked again trying to get information from her friend. 

"I'll give you two a little bit of a hint. It was my mother's wedding dress, but that's all I'm saying."

"Come on Sakura!" They both exclaimed.

"No, and don't try asking my dad or brother, because, one: my dad knows not to give out any information and two: my brother has no clue."

Ring, Ring, Ring

"That's not fair!" Meilin complained as Madison answered the ringing phone.

"SSHHHH! I'm on the phone," Madison whispered.

"Hello," Madison answered as Meilin and Sakura listened to the conversation.

"What? No! It can't be! We had reservations. You can't do this, now! No way we only have 3 days, 3 days!" Madison was screaming into the phone. When Sakura heard 3 days she gasped extremely nervous at what was going on and hoping it was a minor problem. She wouldn't let anything ruin her wedding.

"Thank you, I knew you would see it my way," Madison ended her conversation and slammed the phone down.

"Madison, what's wrong?" Meilin questioned quietly trying not to upset Madison any more then she was, and watching Sakura who was slowly going white. 

"That was the church," Madison said and again Sakura gasped. "They said that someone had called in and scheduled a wedding for late Saturday. The new secretary had been working and Okayed it, they are still trying to cancel the appointment, but the woman told them it was scheduled and would not be changed." 

"What does that mean?" Meilin interrupted Madison.

"It means we can't start decorating the church until 11 o'clock pm on Saturday or very early Sunday."

"Why so late, it's only a ceremony?" Meilin questioned trying to find some way to make things look better. 

"They also scheduled the reception at the church, and requested that no one be allowed in until 11." Madison whispered as she walked over to Sakura as all the color completely drained from her face.

"This can't be, No. What are we going to do?" Sakura barely whispered.

"We're going to start decorating a 11 o'clock," Meilin said loudly, trying to boost everyone's spirits.

"Wait, what did they say the woman's name was?" Sakura asked Madison.

"I believe they said a Mrs. Fujita made the reservations for her daughter."

At this Sakura went even more white if possible, then slowly the color returned to her face, but not normally, instead it was in anger. "I can't believe she would stoop that low. There isn't going to be a wedding Saturday, and we are going to decorate at the same time as planned!" Sakura exclaimed confusing Madison and Meilin completely.

"What?" they both asked.

"Isako Fujita is not a Mrs., nor is she getting married." Sakura began only to be cut off by Meilin.

"Yeah, and her mother is dead, meaning she made the reservation, and is trying to mess your wedding up by having the church reserved when we should be decorating."

"Well, we aren't going to let her, we'll just see about this wedding," Madison added now that all three were extremely mad.

"Isako has no idea what she is up against! She messed with the wrong people!" all three girls said as they went to work on a plan to take care of the little church problem and finish with some last minute orders. All worries were forgotten.

-~- Thursday -~-

Li walked into Tuck's Tuxedoes to pick up his Tux, which he had dropped off to have it hemmed. He stepped up to the cashier and gave the guy his name.

"Ah, Mr. Syaoran your suit is finished. It'll be $15.00, please."

"Nice suit. What's the occasion?" a female voice asked behind Li.

"My wedding," Li answered before knowing who was speaking.

"Oh, I thought it was for our date," said the voice disappointedly as Li spun around, surprise showing on his face.

"Isako, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl be in a Tuxedo shop without seeming suspicious?" she returned saucily.

"No!" Li responded factually. 

"Well, how about that date?" she asked sweetly, changing the subject.

"No," Li replied paying the cashier and walking out the door.

"We'll see about that," murmured Isako as she also walked out the door yelling, "see you later."

After leaving the store, Li headed to Meilin's apartment where Sakura was staying until the wedding. 

"Hey Li, what are you doing here?" Meilin greeted. "Sakura, Li is here!"

"What a way to be greeted. Aren't you glad to see me Meilin?" Li teased his cousin.

"No, I'm not!" She teased back.

"Li!" an excited Sakura exclaimed as she ran into Li's arms, preventing him from replying to Meilin's teasing. 

"Hello sweet." Li greeted with a quick kiss. "How's the planning going?"

"Pretty well, we have the perfect plan to get Isako for trying to ruin our decorating."

"Great, umm, speaking of Isako."

"What?" Sakura asked looking up.

"Well, let me explain." Li answered, sitting Sakura down as he began. Meilin also sat down; she had been listening to the conversation and decided to stay and hear the rest.

"That's about it," Li finished.

"How dare she!" Meilin exclaimed, even more upset then Sakura was.

"Cool it Meilin," Sakura said. "She isn't going to stop the wedding, we can stop that, but we can't stop her from trying. All we can do is keep her from succeeding," Sakura said passionately. With that she turned and headed for the kitchen, Li and Meilin in tow.

Friday came and passed without much happening. Isako and Sakura were both busy planning.

-~- Saturday -~-

Sakura, Madison, and Meilin woke up early Saturday morning. Madison picked Sakura and Meilin up and headed for the church. When they arrived they began to decorate. They had called the church and asked if they could put up small unnoticeable decorations, before the wedding. The church had readily agreed since they had messed up the reservations. Sakura, Meilin, and Madison decorated everything, though. They knew that there would be no wedding, so they knew there was nothing to stop them. 

"The flowers will be here in half and hour. We should have all the ribbons up by then. We can put the flowers up then start with candles, when we finish that we'll have to see what else we can do." Madison called out, just as an unexpected visitor walked in the door.

"What are you doing here?" questioned an angry Isako. "I have the church reserved!"

"Well, we knew you weren't getting married, since you wanted to go out with Li yesterday, so we figured the reservations were canceled," smirked Sakura.

"Oh really, well fine I'm leaving. I see you girls are a couple steps ahead of me," Isako said as she walked out the door. "Or so you think," she whispered, smiling as she walked down the road.

Twenty minutes later the florist arrived with the flowers.

"What are these?" asked a frustrated Meilin.

"They're flowers. What did you think?" the irritated florist asked.

"Why are they orange? They're supposed to be blue," Madison informed the florist quietly, trying not to get Sakura's attention.

"Well it says here on the receipt that at first they were supposed to be blue, but yesterday a Mrs. Fujita changed the order. She said her daughter had changed her mind and that the flower color should be orange."

"No!" Meilin yelled, getting Sakura's full attention.

"What's wrong Meilin?" Sakura questioned as she walked towards the flowers. "Whose flowers are these orange ones?"

"It appears that Isako changed the order and the flowers are now orange," Madison answered silently.

"No, No, No, this can't happen. Is there any way we can change the order?"

"No, but we do have some blue flowers left at the shop," the florist answered sympathetically. He had been listening to the story and figured these girls didn't want orange flowers. "I have an idea for you girls. Orange and blue are complementary colors. That means they look good together, or they bring out the best in each other. Kind of like a married couple. Can you use the orange flowers, if I provide some more blue?"

"I think we can do that," Sakura answered the smile returning to her face. She turned towards Madison and Meilin "This is even better, then our original plan for revenge. We use her plot against her. All we have to do is add a little orange to our dresses and put some fake orange flowers in the bouquets and boutonnières and we're ready to go. Ok, let's get to work. Could you get us those flowers please," with that the florist left to get the blue flowers and the girls set to work.

Three hours later the church was completely decorated, the flowers fixed and everything ready for the next day. Sakura was now in shock, because it had finally sunk in that tomorrow was her wedding day. The girls were heading for Meilin's where they would meet Li and head for lunch. Then over to Madison's where they would make the necessary changes to the bouquets, boutonnières, and dresses. After that it was back to the church to make a final check on everything, then Sakura was off to a romantic dinner with Li. 

~-~ At the Church after being at Madison's ~-~

"Come on Li, Hurry!" all three women called excitedly as they raced towards the church, pulling Li, who was walking at a leisurely pace. They finally reached the church doors and pulled them open only to be greeted by a mess. The church was a mess! Things strung all over the place, candles pushed over, and flowers moved around.

"What happened?" Meilin yelled as Sakura fell into Li's arms sobbing. Madison began to walk around looking at the damage, also almost in tears. 

"All our work ruined," Sakura cried into Li's shirt, as he held her not knowing what to say.

"Not completely," Madison began from her spot near the altar. "Nothing was destroyed, except for the paper decorations and ribbons, we can do without them. The candles were knocked over, but not broken, the flowers moved, but not torn apart. We can still fix it in time if we work together, but it will probably take a good bit of time."

"Let's start! The wedding won't be postponed," Sakura whispered through her tears as she pulled away from Li, bent over and began to clean. Everyone followed her lead as the cleaning began.

Five hours later the church was finally cleaned and back to its original state, if not better. Each pew had a candle at the end this lined the isles with candles. The flowers were in several different places, such as on the altar and surrounding the doorways and windows framing them. There were no other decorations. It was a simple beauty, giving an impression of simple, loving elegance. 

"Well I guess we won't be going to dinner," Sakura said exhaustedly, but happily, the church looked nice. "You know I'm almost grateful to Isako for ruining the church and flower order. Everything she did made us improvise, and it ended up looking better. I hope she realizes that if she comes tomorrow," Sakura added giggling slightly at the thought of Isako showing up thinking she would be told it was canceled, but instead finding the beautiful church. 

"If she does come, I just hope she doesn't try to ruin anything else," Li said turning to Sakura and pulling her into his arms. "If you're not to tired, I'd like to take you for a little drive. I can drop you off at the apartment. Madison can take Meilin home," Li whispered to Sakura. 

"I'm not that tired! Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"Well," Li said yawning. "I think maybe I'm to tired now." Sakura frowned and looked up at his face, only to see a grin.

"Oh, you. What did you do that for," she tried to scold, but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Shall we go my princess?" He asked pulling away, taking her hand and dragging her to the door. "See you guys later," was all Meilin and Madison heard as they watched the happy couple leave.

"I'm glad we didn't have to cancel," Madison said turning to Meilin, motioning towards the door, then walking out.

"Me to, they would have been heartbroken," Meilin added closing the church door behind her. 

"Where are we going," Sakura asked for the fifteenth time since she had been blindfolded and put into Li's car. 

"You'll see, soon enough," Li answered her again, as he stopped the car and helped Sakura out. He led her to a small, enclosed grove of trees where they could be alone. 

Sakura gasped as the blindfold was taken off and she caught sight of the beautiful grove. She looked up and saw the beautiful stars and it took her breath away. "Where are we, Li?" 

"We're at my favorite spot in the city, besides with you that is," he told her smiling.

"Well, it's beautiful sweet talker," Sakura said before she kissed Li, showing she appreciated the complement.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"You're not getting another kiss."

"Well at least I tried," he answered drawing her close. "It's been a long week for you. Hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope this helps he said pulling a rectangular box out of his pocket and holding it toward her. "I thought you could wear it tomorrow, you know as 'something new', but you only get it, if I get a kiss," he added playfully.

"Us girls got to do what we got to do," Sakura said as she pulled Li's head down and kissed him in a way that he would never forget. As the kissed heated up, Sakura grabbed the box and pulled away. "Save it for after the wedding love," she laughed as she ran to the other side of the clearing, leaving Li standing with a goofy smile. 

All she could do was smile, as joyful tears fell down her face when she looked down at the beautiful necklace. It was a heart with a smaller heart engraved in it, inside the heart it had an S&L. On the back was engraved 'forever.' While she examined the necklace, Li closed the distance between them. 

"It's beautiful, thank you so much." Sakura said to Li as she kissed him again. They stayed there in each other's arms for a little while. Li finally pulled away and said "It's late, we'd better go."

With that they left. 

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

Sakura fingered the necklace as she heard the door open.

"Sakura it's time to go," Madison said as she walked in on her daydreaming friend. "Your dad is waiting, let's go."

Sakura walked out of the Baptistery room and saw her father waiting. She smiled as he took her hand and whispered "My little girl is all grown up."

Sakura remembered the pastor's advice on trying not to cry, but she new it was going to be hard, especially when her brother walked up, hugged her and said "Keep an eye on that boy of yours." She knew her brother was finally allowing her to grow up completely.

The wedding song began, Sakura saw her niece and nephew walk down the isle as flower girl, and ring bearer. Then watched her brother and his wife Laurel walk down the isle, followed by Meilin and her cousin from America, Josh, followed by Madison the Maiden of honor and her best friend with Li's best friend Edgar. The traditional wedding processional began and Sakura felt her father lead her down the isle.

Li looked up when he heard the wedding processional, what he saw took his breath away. Her father was leading Sakura down the isle, she was radiant, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He automatically met them halfway down the isle, as was planned. He felt her hand being placed in his as they made their way down towards the altar, proceeded by her father. They got to the altar and released each other's hands, but Li noticed Sakura's hands shaking uncontrollably. So he took her hands and they faced the pastor.

"If there is any reason these two should not," before the pastor could finish someone burst in the door.

"I knew I could stop the," but Isako stopped, she looked around at the beautiful church and radiant bride and groom. In that moment she knew she had lost, nothing would stop the wedding. With an apology she sat down, crying.

"Where were we, oh yes, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Just as Li drew Sakura near, wiped the tears from her eyes, and bent his head to kiss her everyone heard a just audible "Forever."

THE END

A/N Well not as good as the first, but hey. Let me know what you think. I'll accept constructive criticism, but don't be too hard on me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
